Let's All Torture Moneybags! :D
by Hyena with a Pen
Summary: We all know that Moneybags sucks; he's fat, he's greedy, and let's all face it, he's plain annoying! Well, now it's our turn to torture him the same way he tortures us! YAY! Again, rated T for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

XD

--

I just love doing these request stories just to see what you people can come up with. This time, we're gonna torture Moneybags!!!!! Yay!!!!! =D

So anyway, the usual rule applies; I want this to stay within a T-rating. You people by now should know what M-rated material is, and I don't want any of that crap. If you do send in any requests with said material, they will be ignored and kept out of the story.

Ye hath been warned…

Anyhoo, don't forget to send in those request. First come, first served. The first request wins a free cookie! :D

Bye-bye for now!~ER~

P.S. This is gonna be fun!


	2. Chapter 2: Eat Gems, Fatboy!

Okay, time for the first official chapter of Let's All Torture Moneybags! :D:D:D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moneybags was sitting alone in his shop in the Dragon Village one day, counting his gems as usual. What he didn't know was that he was being watched.

From behind two nearby bushes, Spyro, Cynder, Ember, and Flame were all watching him, wishing they could think of a way to get him back for all the times he had ripped them off. "Anyone got any ideas?" Ember asked.

"Nope…" replied the others.

"We've gotta think of something," Spyro said. "But what? What matters more to him than anything in the world?"they thought about it for a minute (which really, they shouldn't have had to), then they all got their answer. "His gems!" they all shouted at the same time. "But what can we do to him that has to do with his gems, but doesn't involve stealing them?""I think I've got a pretty good idea…" Cynder said, mischievously. She gathered her three friends around her and whispered her plan to them. "I like the sound of that!" Flame said. "That sounds great!""Well, then, let's hop to it!" Cynder said, leading them into the bear's shop.

Moneybags, noticing the four dragons walking into his shop, turned away from his huge pile of gems. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite group of customers!" he said enthusiastically. "How may I be of service?"

"Well, to start with…" Cynder said, pulling a rope off of one of the boxes. "you can sit still and make this easy for us! Get him!" Moneybags screamed as they other three dragons attacked him brutally and dragged him onto a chair, allowing Cynder to tie him to it.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded.

"I'll hold him so he can't hop away!" Flame said, walking behind the chair and grabbing onto it tightly.

Moneybags, struggling to squirm free, noticed Ember picking up a bag of his gems and handing it to Cynder. "No!" he screamed in desperation. "Do what you want to me, just don't harm my precious gems!"

"Oh, believe me," she began. "we won't." Then, she took a red gem out of the bag and held it in front of his face. "Now, open wide."

"Huh?" the bear said. Cynder snapped her fingers and Spyro pried his jaws open. To Moneybags's spurprise, Cynder began stuffing the gem down his throat. "Hope you're hungry, Fatboy!" she said, taking several more gems out of the bag. "There's plenty more where that came from!""What are you doing?!" he managed to choke out as the gem moved slowly down his throat.

"Paying you back for all the torture you've brought upon us! You can expect a lot more than this. In fact, the next time, it may not be just the four of us!" Then, she realized something. "Flame! Spyro! Untie him, otherwise I'll never be able to get all these gems down his throat! One of you take one side and the other take the other side!"

All that could be heard from outside was the screaming of a desperate Moneybags as Cynder continued stuffing the gems down his throat. This caught the attention of several dragons in the village and by the time they freed him, he looked like a giant furry gem bag as he waddled around. They all laughed as the four dragons walked out of his shop. "Way to go, guys!" said a random dragon near the nursery.

They all smiled. "I think we should include everyone in the fun of this…" Cynder said, the other three nodding in agreement.

"This is gonna be fun."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to MendedDragon for the request. I now give you a free cookie! *hands you a cookie*

Well, I've decided to make this a little bit different from my other request fanfics. I think I _should_ get everyone in on the fun. So if you want your OC's in this story, let me know in a review and I'll be happy to put them in!

Bye-bye for now!

~ER~


	3. Chapter 3: What's For Dinner?

I'm gonna love doing this chapter!!! XD

Here we go! :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the next day, Cynder already had an idea for their next plot against Moneybags. She woke up that morning and, feeling suddenly very energetic, went out into the rest of the temple in search of Spyro. She found him in the training room, talking to Ignitus. "Hey, Spyro!" she called, running over to him. He turned to face her and smiled, noticing the excited expression on her face. Ignitus, figuring that the two would want to speak alone, walked out into the back garden. "What's up, Cynder?" he asked.

"I've got another idea!" she said.

"For?"

"Torturing Moneybags! Go find Flame and Ember and meet me in the field outside the village!" Without waiting for a response from the purple dragon, she ran out of the temple and flew to the field. Spyro just shrugged and walked off to find Flame and Ember, who were at the lake near the foothills of some nearby mountains. After finally convincing them to come to the field with him, they met back with Cynder.

"Okay, Cyn," Flame said. "What's your big idea now?"

"You guys are gonna love this one!" she said, gathering them around her again. She whispered her idea to them. By the time she finished, Flame was rolling on the ground in laughter. "That is just too good!" he gasped.

"I'll get the supplies," Ember said, flying away.

"And I'll get the bear," Cynder said. "Make sure everything's set up by the time I get back, okay, Spyro?" Spyro nodded as she ran off to get Moneybags.

When she reached his shop, she noticed he was still trying to cough up the last of his gems from the day before. "Hey, Moneybags!" she called. He looked in her direction and immediately leapt onto one of the boxes. "Wh-what do you want now?" he stammered. "Please, don't hurt me!"

"Relax," she said calmly. "I actually wanted to apologize for what me and the others did to you yesterday. I don't know what came over me."

"Really?" he asked, climbing down off the box.

"Yes. And I wanted to show you a little surprise to make it up to you. Sound okay to you?" He nodded as she walked behind him and tied a blindfold over his eyes. As she flew over the field, she smiled as she saw that Spyro, Flame, and Ember had already set everything up for their latest plan.

"What is it you're showing me?" Moneybags asked excitedly as Cynder gripped him in her claws. She ripped the blindfold off his eyes and he looked down, his smiled fading into an expression of terror as he saw what was below him; a huge vat of some sort of oil. "Um…" he began, his voice shaking. "What's that?"

"Burning French fry grease!" Cynder said.

"And what's it for?"

"You!" The bear screamed as she threw him into the grease. Ember, Spyro, and Flame shielded themselves as the oil splashed all around them. They looked at Cynder as she landed. "Give it a couple more seconds, then dump the grease and take him out," she said. They nodded and waited.

After a few seconds, they tipped over the vat, pouring out the grease and one crispy bear. "I've already got everything ready at the river," Ember said. Cynder nodded and picked up the twitching bear. After that, they all flew to a nearby river. Moneybags somehow managed to open one eye and looked down at the river. He whimpered at what he saw.

The river was filled with starving alligators, already chomping their enormous jaws at him. "Incoming dinner!" she cried to the alligators. Moneybags screamed as she tossed him down into the river. The dragons all watched in both horror and delight as they chomped at him, listening to his screams of terror. "So, what's next, guys?" Cynder asked. Spyro smiled mischievously as he thought of yet another plan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was fun, and it's only getting better!

Before I say anything else, I would've updated sooner, but my mom got kinda weird on me because I wasn't spending _enough _time on Facebook…kinda backwards, I know, but still.

Anyway, thanks to thadudeman for this one.

I love doing this stuff!!! :):):)


End file.
